Optical coherence tomography is an imaging technique that uses light to capture volumetric three-dimensional images of objects. The images may include both surface and sub-surface features. Optical coherence tomography may use near-infrared light and may be based on low-coherence interferometry.
A three-dimensional (3D) intra-oral image system measures topographical characteristics of teeth and soft tissue surfaces. The 3D intra-oral image system may include an intra-oral camera with a light source. The 3D intra-oral image system may be inserted into the mouth of a patient. After insertion, the 3D intra-oral image system captures images of visible parts of the patient's teeth and surrounding tissue. The 3D intra-oral image system may generate a model of the patient's teeth that may be used in place of traditional cast impressions.